indiehorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is an indie survival horror game. It is a sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's 2, followed by Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Game Information Gameplay Gameplay deviates from the previous games in the series slightly. In keeping with the first two installments, players are once again tasked with surviving a week of night shifts, the difference this time being that there is only a single animatronic present (though some of the animatronics from earlier in the series return in the form of hallucinations, which are unable to harm the player directly, but can impede efforts to survive during the night shifts). The game takes place in a horror attraction, which is referred to in-game as residing on the site of a former Fazbear Entertainment restaurant. The attraction aims to capitalize on the previous incidents that occurred at the various restaurants formerly operated by Fazbear Entertainment. Players must monitor two different camera systems (security cameras within the building, and cameras within the ventilation system) and three subsystems; Audio (which is used to lure the animatronic away from the player's Office), Security Cameras (used to observe and track the animatronic's position), and Ventilation (which the player is told must be kept running in order to avoid seeing hallucinations during the shift.) The subsystems can, and will, fail periodically, and must be rebooted immediately to avoid undesirable effects. Story FNAF3 takes place 30 years after its predecessors: in either 2017 or around 2025. The legacy of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza now lives on as a new horror attraction called Fazbear's Fright. This haunted house themed establishment uses animatronics from the previous games as decoration. A new security guard is employed and now must watch the establishment and avoid Springtrap and even the phantom animatronics. The game consists of two different endings. By simply completing the game, the player will get the bad ending in which the souls of the children stay trapped within the animatronics. If a sequence of hidden mini-games is completed on each of the five nights in order, the player will be rewarded with the good ending, in which the tormented souls are finally put to rest. The progression for this isn't in any way simple and due to the lack of hints would often prompt players, including Mark, to look up an online guide. Minigames FNAF3 contains various minigames much like the ones from its predecessor. Here, the games tell either the story of how The Killer had destroyed all of the original animatronics or how he was killed after he hid in Spring Trap due to a failure of the spring lock mechanisms. Unlike the second game though, you must discover (or, in the case of Markiplier, stumble across) the minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (with the exclusion of the minigames that occur between nights). External links *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 on Steam *Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Scott Cawthon